I is for Instigator
by 7kstar
Summary: A bet and a hike. What can go wrong on a simple hike? Some Don whumping and Charlie angst. Please give me some feedback. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I is for Instigator **

**  
Rating: PG (a few bad words)  
Character(s): Mainly Don and Charlie with a little Larry and Alan.**

**Summer alphabet fic challenge – Letter I**

**Summary: A bet and a hike. What can go wrong on a simple hike? Some Don whumping and Charlie angst.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I just play with them. Will return them slightly used and messed up. **

**Author's Notes: Thanks Ritt and 3rdgal for helping me with some plot problems and finding Larry's voice. I'm asking for feedback. Many are starting the story and not finishing it. I would like to get better, so if you are willing to give some feedback to help me improve, I would appreciate it. If you liked it, why? Thanks.**

* * *

Alan picks up a pawn starting the Chess game in motion. He smiles.

"You know, I would be interested in knowing how you managed to convince both Don and Charlie to go. I find it difficult to believe that either one of them would allow themselves to be fooled so easily." Larry paused, and then added, "Care to share your methods with one decidedly lacking in the subtle art of manipulation?"

A chuckle escapes his lips. "Just know my boys. Easy as making a cherry cobbler. The piece of the 'résistance'," he exaggerates with a bad accent while Larry sniggers. "Playing on their kind hearts…secretly they think they're helping out the other one. Charlie has been in overdrive worrying about Don lately…it wasn't difficult to get him on board. Don…did pose a small problem at first. But being his father…I know what buttons to push. Thus the bet…a nice little diversion and a stroke of genius on my part." Whispers Alan.

"A simple plan, yet effective. Persuading Don that 100 hundred dollars would be worth the sacrifice of allowing Charles to be in charge of the hike and to relinquish command. Now the question remains, will Don a natural born leader, be capable of resisting the urge to take over?" Asks Larry as he concentrates on the game and grins. Silence fills the room as the game continues.

Finally Alan breaks the stillness. "It's a nice day for a hike. The drive will be an opportunity for them to talk. Charlie knows the trail like the back of his hand. I'm sure he's ready to show off his skills to his older brother. I'll have dinner ready by the time they get back. Both will be feeling better. If my plan works, the frowns will be off their faces and nice friendly banter will grace my ears. Don really needs a break, this last case…well he requires a change of scenery. What could go wrong? It's a harmless excursion." The conversation fades as both get serious in playing the game.

* * *

"We're lost."

"No we're not. I know where I am."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

Don laughs feeling nine again. "Care to enlighten me. I really wish I could believe you, but we seem to be going around in circles. So if you really know where we are, tell me!" His tone has a slight edge, just a hint of exasperation.

"You mean you don't know?" A chuckle escapes and he shakes his curly head.

"Okay, I'll admit to not knowing where we are right this moment and since we appear to moving in circles, I deduce, that we're lost!"

"No, as I stated before we're not lost!" sounding a little annoyed at his older brother.

"Really…then little brother…" Stressing each word for emphasizes. "Can you explain why this is at least the 2nd time we've past this tree?" He stares at Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

"We haven't."

"Yes…we…have. Chuck, care to explain how this mark got here, if we haven't gone past this tree before?"

"I told you don't call me Chuck! What mark? I don't see a mark," as he scans the area for anything that could resemble a mark.

Don smirks, as he lifts a rock near the tree and pulls out a small wrapper. "How about this. See the gum wrapper, when I lift this rock, what do you see next to a gum wrapper…I don't know, what could it be….Oh look, a note! I wonder how it got here?" He lightly smacks his forehead. Oh, now I remember. I put it there, just after we stopped here the last time! I remember thinking …just in case." His eyes twinkle. A mischievous grin appears on his face and he tries unsuccessfully not to snort. "Just in case you still need convincing, why don't you examine the note. I'm sure you're more than capable of figuring this all out…quick-witted as you are, professor." Picking up the paper and hands it to his brother.

Glaring at his brother's antics, Charlie grabs the note out of Don's hand and quickly unfolds it. Reading the neat letters on the page, Charlie mutters, "I was here…Don."

"Well…do you believe…me now?" Don beams and starts giggling out loud.

Responding in true brotherly fashion, he crushes the piece of paper into a nice little ball, takes aim and tosses it with the expectations that it would hit the target. Do a little damage. **Revenge** the motivating force - pure and simple. After all a perfect ammo shouldn't be wasted. Unfortunately, his aim is off due to the fact that he miscalculates the wind, so he misses his intended victim. Don is unscathed, unless you classify laughing hysterically as the appropriate response. Feeling very frustrated, he turns his back to Don, as he can't watch his so called older brother's uncontrolled laughing fit any longer. Don bends over holding his stomach, totally unable to curb his emotions.

"Cha…Charlie…wait." Desperately trying, yet, powerless to control his fit of laughter.

"Right, I believe you. You can't even stop laughing… now can you! Oh, the big bad strong FBI agent, and you can't stop laughing at me!" Clinching his fist, Charlie turns around but his face drastically changes expressions. **Fear** Tongue tied and unable to speak. Don is blissfully unaware of the danger he is in. Charlie manages to gasp out, "…Don…Snake…Move now." **Helpless**. He's too far away to do anything more than watch. Don's training takes over and he steps away just as the rattle snake strikes. Time stands still as the brothers intently watches the snake. Luckily, it decides that escaping is more important and it slitters away.

"Don…how bad…Did it bite you?" Asks Charlie warily. Don doesn't respond, instead he simply drifts over to the large log. Inspecting his surroundings before he sits down and takes off his left boot and sock. Glimpsing at Charlie's worried expression, he tries to play it off as no big deal. "Look, I'm fine. It was a rattle snake, their not that dangerous and besides it missed me. I am wearing hiking boots and thick socks." He demonstrates this by wiggling his toes. "See…I'm fine. Missed me by a mile. Okay? Hey, buddy, you okay. I'm fine… See, no harm done." Smiling and gently whispers the last part trying to reassure his still shaken brother.

Charlie wipes his eyes, but doesn't speak. His imagination is in overdrive and he can't shake this feeling that something really bad is happening. Don focuses on Charlie as he puts his sock and boot back on. _Great just when he was relaxing and forgetting about that case. Got to get his mind off this, fast. _Concentrating on Charlie, he forgets about the small cut on his finger. He doesn't notice the venom soaking into the cut that he'd had inadvertently dab on his right index finger while putting his boot back on. Standing up for the first time, he feels something sticky on his finger. Shrugging his shoulders, he wipes his finger dry on his jeans. "Problem solved" he mumbles.

Charlie shakes his head trying to get his bearings. _Something about that snake, bothers me and I can't remember why._ Seeing Don's ready and his body language is screaming let it go already, he decides pretending nothing is wrong is the best course of action. "Okay, so I admit we are a slightly off course, but we're not lost. Now since you're done investigating the wild life, I suggest we head north." Not waiting for a response, he starts trekking north.

He smiles and feels satisfied that Charlie is over the snake incident. However, Don never could let an opportunity go to waste. After all, what are big brothers for and a little teasing never did any harm, right. "Ah, Charlie, we hiked north last time and ended up right back here. Don't you think we should try another direction?" he whines deliberately intending to get Charlie's focus off the little snake incident and mocks his brother's voice to get a little rise out of him.

"Excuse me," as he rotates towards Don. "I believe, we took a slight detour…straying from the path...because you _saw_ something. Oh, what was it that was so mighty all important. Yes, now I remember, you thought you saw a bear. Did you see a bear? No. Turns out it was just joke, and a lousy one at that! So this time, I say we head north and stay north. I know this area. We're just a little off course. Let's not waste anymore time, shall we!" Exasperated beyond belief and not really sure why he's suddenly so on edge, he trudges north.

"Bro…Chuck…**Charlie**!" Don calls each time getting louder. 

"Do you need to be reminded of our bet? Oh, it is no surprise to me that you would try to regain control of this little expedition. It was just…a…matter of time." His voice continues to rise. "Don't let me stop you, if you feel you must - by all means do so." He mockingly bows to his brother. "Easiest money I've made all month. Sucker bet and you can't resist taking charge now…can you! Just know that I will collect on the one… hundred…dollars!" He hollers the last few words.

"Haven't forgotten about the bet at all and wouldn't dream of taking charge now. I have made a few suggestions which I might add, you've agreed with. You've always had the final say. I believe I haven't broken our agreement. I have asked every time. Leaving _you_," he exaggerating the word you. "In charge. So tell me wise one… what do we do now?"

"We head north!" Shouts Charlie and he increase the pace. Don laughs and follows. The rough terrain isn't easy and both enjoy the physical exercise. For a while neither chat, instead both concentrate on the trail. Don realizes that Charlie isn't setting a slow pace. A sense of déjà vu floods his memory, but it isn't quite the same. Normally, it would be Charlie chasing him. Gathering a new perspective on what it must have been like for his little brother growing up and wonders if he still felt that way at times. Because so many times, he had dismissed his brother, to busy to be bothered with his feelings. Well, he couldn't alter the past, but he could do something today. A smile forms on his face as he figures out that giving Charlie what he needed would also be profitable for him. After all, a bet was a bet! It would be a sacrifice, but well worth the price. Until he stumbles, he doesn't notice he is perspiring a little more than normal. Looking at his watch, he calculates they've been hiking for a good **two hours**. Don wipes his brow. Sweating. _I thought I was in decent shape, but he is leaving me behind. Or am I coming down with something. Just what I need, with my case load… _Don stumbles. _Great coming down with something._ Determination. _Little brother, the things I do for_ _you._ **One hour later**, he concentrates on the trail, keeping up with his brother and ignoring the pounding in his head. A grueling pace and finally he has enough. "Charlie, can we take a break?" He asks as he rubs his forehead.

At first his brother ignores him, but something makes him turn around. Perspiring. _Don's really worked up a sweat._ Out loud he says. "Do you have a headache? You don't look so good."

He simply answers, "yeah, a headache…" He missteps and finds himself mysteriously sitting on the ground. Gratefully he accepts the offered water bottle. Drinks a sip.

Charlie goes into mother hen mode. Feeling very protective and wondering if he had pushed his brother too hard. _Dad told me, he was hiding something Normally he has no problems keeping up with me. Is he ill?._ _Stop it, your imagination is running wild!_ Gently he slides his hand on his brother's forehead. Slightly warm to the touch. "Look, you're not feeling so good. So I think we better cut this excursion short and go home."

Don right hand tingles. He lightly shakes it. Gazing at his brother's worried face, he knows he has to lighten the mood. "That would be assuming, you know where we are? Sorry…my mistake. Of course you know where… we…are!"


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie lightly shoves his brother's shoulder. "You're so busted! I'm only taking pity on you, because of your headache. What you need is an energy boost, so how about lunch." A strong desire to tend to his brother consumes him. _Something is really wrong, I know it…but what? _"Don, you sure the snake didn't bite you? You wouldn't lie about something that serious, would you?

Don looks his brother in the eye. "No, Dad…will you stop worrying?" He hopes Charlie will get his point. "They say we become our fathers, but I didn't think it would happen this soon for you!" Trying another tactic. "Relax buddy. It missed me by a mile. Just didn't have a big breakfast, and I'm hungry. Nothing to get excited about."

Getting the sandwiches out of his backpack, he hands one to Don. Silence reigns as they both eat. Charlie can't help himself. He keeps glancing over at his brother, watching his every move.

"Charlie, will you stop staring at me! I'm fine! Why don't you believe me?" He asks softly.

"I…I don't know. I didn't expect it. I'm glad you're okay. I just can't get that image out of my mind. I feel I should have…"

"So now you know."

"Know what?" Feeling slightly confused.

"I've always played the older brother, the protector. Now, you know why I sometimes get so scared." He shakes his right hand again, wondering if it will help with the tingling sensation. "Dad's plan is working, isn't it."

"You knew?" He grins.

"Yes, I knew…didn't think you did. Look, I know that sometimes I go overboard trying to protect you. But if something happened to you, because of my job…I don't think I could handle it. That's why I fight you so hard." A wave of dizziness breaks his concentration. "Do you mind leaving earlier than we planned I guess I'm coming down with something?" He squints trying to deal with the cloudy vision. He could see everything, yet some things just weren't clear. Maybe it's a migraine. He's heard about those, but this was his first experience with one. Fuzzy thinking. He couldn't quite figure out what was happening and felt light headed.

"No, of course not. Drink some more water…You're really sweating." As he hands the water to his brother, he spots a something red on his finger. Instincts take over, and he grabs the right hand so he can inspect it. It's puffy and swollen. The pieces fall into to place and although he doesn't know how it could have happened, he knows it has to do with the snake bite. "Don, your hand. It's swollen. Snake bite…" Frantically trying to remember his first aid for a snake bite. "Need to get your hand below heart level and lie back." Doubt forces him to unlace Don's left boot and then removes his sock – searching for the puncture wound. At first, Don attempts to play it off, but he's having a little trouble catching his breath. The swelling on the finger wasn't that bad.

"Charlie, I told you I'm fine. Let's get to the car and go home." Charlie cringes and Don lightens his tone. "Okay." Determination gets him moving. It's a little struggle to put his boots back on, but he gathers the trash and stands before Charlie can say anything. "Look, you say you know where we are, so prove it. Let's go."

Now they had a little problem. Somehow, he had lost track of his bearings - nothing looked familiar and he really was lost. One could calculate the odds of him getting lost on his favorite hiking trails. He never would have believed it to be possible. At first, it was only about saving face, because he knew he would never hear the end of it from his older brother. Now the alarms were going off and he couldn't shake the feeling that Don needed to stay still. He had forgotten the stupid snake bit kit. "Don, I really think you should stay still."

Don turns to say something and he trips over something. He goes down hard and his head hits a rock. A medium size one, but blood is trickling down his face. Stubborn pride forces him to try to stand. He screams in agony as he realizes he has hurt his right ankle. "Don't understand, what's wrong?" He realizes he is having trouble concentrating on simple thoughts. "For the last time the snake…didn't bite me, I swear…God, so cold" he manages to croak out, while attempting to get up.

"No, lay back down. You've got to remain still. I wish you hadn't lied to me about the snake bite."

"Didn't lie." He croaks out.

Did too! Why you won't admit it, I haven't got a clue, how I could have missed it, but it's the only thing that makes any sense in your reactions. Snake bites – treatment...Damn it Don…We did everything wrong. Don…Don…you've got to listen to me now. Trust me!" Charlie flips open his cell phone. "Damn it. No reception." Fear fills his bones. His imagination runs wild.

Blurry eyes gaze at his brother. "I do trust you…Charlie…get out in open…try again." It was impossible to think clearly. _What's wrong with me?_

Charlie understands his brothers message. The clearing wasn't that far off, he'd have to risk it. "I'll be back. You hang on…you hear me!" He races to the clearing brushing tree limbs out of his way. "Thank God, a signal. He dials 911. **Time**… how much time before they would be found? Terror clutches his heart, as he realizes it isn't funny any longer. He berates himself over all his perceived wrongdoings. He wouldn't admit that he had gotten lost. What kind of leader was he? Now his brother's life was on the line for his mistake. His error. **Lost**, they're lost and now Don is critical. A heart felt prayer…_Please God, help me save Don_. A sign. **Recognition.** Finally he identifies some markers. Wondering why he couldn't before but too worried to really take the time to figure it out. Calling once again, being assured that a helicopter is on its way. He rushes back to Don. Almost there, and he can't believe what he is seeing, his brother is trying to get up again. Don manages to stand and take a step or two before he collapses once again this time on his face. Dread fills his soul. A lump forms and he can't stop himself from screaming. "Don." He looks so still. **Dead.** "Don!" Rushing to his brother, he carefully rolls him over and scoots till he has Don's head resting on his lap.

"Don't shout, you'll wake the dead" Don softly croaks. "I'm still standing…after all this time." Somehow he manages to sing a few bars of the song, though off key and really soft. _Breath – not so easy to catch my breath._ _How_…"Snake didn't bite me, I swear! Just having a slight breathing problem…give me a sec to catch my breath and then will go on…you'll see…just…" He turns his head as though he sees someone. "Mom?" His head lolls to the side.

"Don…stay with me…Don!" Before he thinks, he shakes his brother. No response. _Is he breathing?_ Tears roll down his face, but he does nothing to stop them. Instead his trembling hand searches for a pulse. _Thank God!_ It was there, weak and slightly erratic. He hears a helicopter. Torn between guarding his brother or rushing to make sure they were found. "Got to show them the way, you hang on…you hear me! Don't you dare stop breathing!" Making the most difficult decision in his life, he starts to stand. "I'll be back and you better keep breathing, you hear me! Please, God…don't take him…I love you… I need my big brother in my life. You better listen to me, for once! Trying to lighten the mood. "I'm still in charge…you die, I get one hundred dollars." Squeezing his brother's hand - he heads out, determine to save a life.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Harmless little expedition. Murphy's Law once again shows it's ugly head. A close call. To close. Thank God for Helicopters and cell phones. Thank God his first born son, had such a strong will and good health prior to the snake incident. Hard to believe that a cut, a small cut on his finger had almost ended his life. Charlie identified the snake as a** Mojave rattlesnake. **Just Don's luck. At first no one believed it could be that type of snake. But a snake exhibit near the area they were hiking had recently lost one. The weather hadn't turned cold enough to kill it yet, but in the winter it would die. **Complications**. No it couldn't be a simple here's the antivenin. Don had to be one of the few people that had an allergic reaction. But thankfully, he was still alive and breathing. Well, not quite on his own, he needed an aid to do that. But he was getting stronger, his vitals were improving. He would make a full recovery in time. **Time**. They had time now. Watching his son sleep and every once in a while he would open his eyes for a bit. Usually slightly disoriented – confused why a machine regulated his breath. So to keep him from fighting the treatment, drugs helped him rest. For sleep was the best medicine. For those few moments of awareness, either he or Charlie would help him to remember. Funny how his youngest had taken on the role of the protective older brother, at least till Don got back on his feet and could fight them both off. A young doctor in his thirties enters and interrupts his thought. Waiting until he finishes his exam, he decides it is time for an update. "How long will he be on the ventilator?" Alan asks.

"Hard to say, depends on him. Could be just another day or a couple of days. Will just have to wait and see. His entire system took a severe shock. It really was a close call…considering how close to death's door when we got our hands on him. But everything is improving…his heart rate…his breathing. Not that's unusual for him to have breathing problems with that type of snake bite. Well, really can't call it a snake bite.

"No, you can't. But that's my boy. Never takes the easy road and always finds a way to stand out. Never thought a little cut could be so dangerous," replies Alan.

"Well, he was very active, over three hours of physical exercise, then a slight concussion, a sprain right ankle. The Mojave rattlesnake's venom is extremely virulent - 10 times more toxic than any other rattlesnake in the U.S.…A lethal dose is only 10-15 mg. So had he been bitten, well it's doubtful he would have survived due to the time frame. However, I expect a full recovery. Prior to this incident, his physical health was excellent and he is turning around nicely - now. I imagine the hard part is yet to come. He'll be weak at first and will need to sleep more than he's accustom to and I bet that he will try to do more than he should."

Alan laughs. "You've gotten him down pat. Yes it will be a battle, but not one I'm unacquainted in dealing with.

"His vitals are improving. It's encouraging. If he keeps it up, he might only need nasal tube. I'll be back to check on him later," replies Dr. Spencer. He leaves. Alan turns and watches Charlie holding Don's hand. Resisting the need to sleep. _Don you've got to stop resisting your meds…Thank God, he's a fighter, otherwise... _Alan sits and listens. He chuckles as he hears a familiar story, one Charlie will probably keep telling until his brother is well enough to remember.

"I get it now. Why you sometimes go overboard in protecting me…But I'm not fragile. I didn't break. You scared me to death…Don't you dare do that again. This is temporary." He points to the ventilator. "Probably hurts like hell. Can't imagine you're enjoying that thing. But you'd almost died…" he smiles when he feels the pressure on his hand. "See, stronger already…a nice strong squeeze…when you get better…we need to talk. How a strong G-Man like yourself, unwilling to follow some simple instructions, like resting. The cut on your right index finger was the culprit. That's how the venom got in your bloodstream. Only you would tangle with the most poisonous rattlesnake. Did everything wrong. Instead of being still, you go trekking through the woods…But you're fine now. You need to rest. Sleep so you regain your strength. Lungs too weak right now, you still need the assistance." Don's eyes grow big as a breath is forced into his body. His hand moves towards the ventilator, but Charlie once again gently secures it by grasping the escaping hand. He understands how disoriented his brother is feeling at this moment, so doesn't take it personally. But instead becomes the teacher, patiently restating everything till his restlessness passes and he once again succumbs to sleep. "I know you want them to remove it. You're getting stronger and before you know it, you'll be breathing on your own." Don fights to stay awake, tries to resist the drugs. But the pull is too strong. "That's it…you're safe now…rest…" He continues to hold his brother's hand. His life line. He'd made it.

"Getting pretty good at reading you're brother's thoughts. He's not fighting it so much now." States Alan as he watches Charlie wipe his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "Charlie, you did everything humanly possible. He's alive, because of you. You saved his life. I'm so proud of you."

"Never understood before. I use to get so mad when he did the overprotective crap. I'll still fight him, but I understand it better. I guess looking out for each other isan older brother's prerogative, or in my case a brothers." With an evil gleam in his eye, "Dad, I think I know how we can get him to behave when we get him home. If he doesn't do what I say...I win the bet. What do you think?"

Laughing Alan sits and watches his boys. "Oh, I think Don's in for the time of his life." Some might think the little expedition a major failure, but in his eyes it was a huge success. Together as a family, they would care for his firstborn. United they stood and maybe two brothers understood each other a little better. Alan smiles as hope fills his heart. Hope that both his sons would never be separated again. An as long as he was alive, he would continue to instigate togetherness and love. Grabbing his puzzle, he gets comfortable and waits. Don has a few more hurdles to overcome, before he would leave this hospital room, but he would live. It was just a matter of **time**. Time the family would spend together, till once again Don would go off on his own. Luckily, when his independent nature once again inserts itself, they could count on him coming back to visit. Because home wasn't a place, it was being together.

* * *

Do you want a continuation? Someone has requested to extend the ending. With only 2 reviews, I question whether there is interest in this? So if you would like more please review and let me know. Interest could inspire me to do more. Without it, my inspiration is missing and I will just leave it as it is. Not about holding the story hostage, **just that I don't feel that people like this story, unless you prove it otherwise, I'll let it go.** I've written what I needed to say for me.

* * *

A/N: **The idea came from real life. The experiences were a little different, and I took some creative license to create some Don whumping, but I thought it would be interesting. **

As a child I accidentally stepped on a copperhead while it was blind and it of course didn't like it so it attacked. Luckily, I had on thick socks and I moved while it was striking. Funny, at the time - I thought I was standing on a water hose!

The second idea came from a church camp experience during my teenage years.

**A boy about 14 or so was in to skinning snakes. He had gotten excited cause he found a copperhead and killed it. No one thought anything about it, because he had done it before. But he had a cut on his finger. You guess it, got into his bloodstream and he was a sick. I think he had to stay in the hospital one night. Not as dramatic as what I did to Don. So the problem became how can I make this at all real? I think I did it, if not, it is still a lot more realistic than what they use to do in TV shows. Starsky and Hutch comes to mind and yes, I admit...I loved it as a youngster!**


End file.
